


with love, your not-boyfriend

by deathbymutation



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbymutation/pseuds/deathbymutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is having one of the worst days of his life and just when he thinks his luck might change, his blind date turns out to be a total sleaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with love, your not-boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> My 2010 spn_j2_xmas to blueeyedliz

Today was not Jared’s day.   
  
On his way to work this morning a bike messenger had cut in front of him and he’d ended up spilling scalding coffee all over his brand new shirt. As if that wasn’t bad enough, he ended up late for work because he’d had to run home and change. Then of course one of his clients had decided to throw a bitch-fit and nearly got him fired.   
  
And then, just as he was leaving work to go meet his blind date, he found himself with a flat tire.  
Today was just not his day and by the time Jared got to the restaurant where he was meeting his date, he was about ready to give up on the whole thing as a bad job..   
  
“Reservation for Padalecki?” He told the hostess before following her to his table. His date was already there.  
  
Jared plastered a smile on that he wasn’t really feeling. It was hardly this guy’s fault he was having quite such a shitty day. “You must be James.”   
  
The man sitting at the table looked up, eyebrow raised. “Well hey there. Jared, right?”  
  
“Yeah. Nice to meet you.” Jared lightly shook hands with him as he sat down.   
  
“Would you like a drink to start you off?” The waiter asked, holding the wine selection out for Jared to view.  
  
“Just water, thank you.” James glanced down at the menu and smiled at the waiter. “Actually I think we’re ready to order. We’ll have the mussels to start, followed by the lamb. Thank you.”, Jared stared at him, feeling his irritation as something palpable on his skin but James just smiled at him. Either he didn’t notice Jared’s irritation or chose to ignore it.  
  
Over the next hour James flirted with Jared shamelessly, even point blank asking Jared if he put out on the first date. It made Jared uncomfortable. He wanted to leave but he was pretty sure that if he left now, a bus or something would hit him on the way home because the universe hated him that much.  
  
When James leaned close to a nearby table to chat with the people seated there, Jared picked up his fork and mock stabbed himself, repeatedly. “Excuse me, I need to use the restroom.” He mumbled before rushing off before James could say anything or suggest joining him.  
  
The second Jared was around the corner, he was pulling out his cell phone and dialing frantically. “Fucker.” He muttered as he eyed the display. Just his luck, the battery was nearly dead.   
  
For a brief moment Jared was worried he would have to suffer another half an hour or so with James. Then he spotted the pay phone. “Thank you Jesus.”   
  
“This is Chad.”   
  
“Get me out of here!” Jared whispered harshly, worried when he could hear James’ laugh from just around the corner. “This guy is nuts. He asked if I was into bondage for fuck sake.”  
  
“Rock on. Here I was all worried and shit that you’d never get laid.” Chad chuckled into the phone, over exaggerated moans that Jared could hear in the background. “Take the prick home and get some.”  
  
“…Are you watching porn?” Jared shook his head. “Never mind, just call the restaurant in a like two minutes with some emergency and get me out of here.”  
  
“Nah, I don’t think I will. You’ve had a stick up your ass for months and it’s about time you got a little nookie.” Chad’s smirk was audible  
  
Jared groaned, “You’re one of the worst friends, ever.”  
  
“Hate the playa, not the game.” Chad shouted into the phone.  
  
“Do you even know what that means?”  
  
“Don’t car-”   
  
“Chad? Hello?” Jared looked at the receiver, irritation growing when he realized Chad had hung up on him. “Great thanks man, you’re a real pal.” He slammed down the receiver and walked back to the table, not noticing the man watching him from around the corner.  
  
“Any longer and I would’ve had to send out a search party.” James greeted him with a tight smile. “I already asked for the check. How about we get out of here?”  
  
Jared stared at him for a moment, fairly certain his expression was caught somewhere between panic and horrified fascination. “Um…what about desert? I hear their lava cake is good.”  
  
James clearly didn’t appreciate the suggestion but pasted another smile on his face before ordering the nearest waiter to bring desert.  
  
“Well look at what we have here.” A man leaned over their tablet, plucking James’ glass of water and taking a sip. “You sure didn’t wait long to move on, did you?”  
  
Jared looked from the man to James, a little worried. The last thing he needed right now was to get caught up in some kind of dispute between James and some guy who was either a creepy ex or a pissed off current boyfriend.   
  
James was staring at the newcomer with something not unlike disgust, with a healthy side dose of confusion. “Uh, Jared? Do you know this guy?”   
  
“Yeah, Jared. Do you know me?” The man angled his face away from James, giving Jared a wink. “Or have you forgotten me already?”  
  
“O-of course not.” Jared swallowed, half confused and half hopeful. “It’s not what it looks like. Honest!”  
  
The man quirked an eyebrow at him“Are you sure about that? Cause from what I just heard, it sounds like you’re on a date.”  
  
The stranger didn’t wait for an answer and crouched down, now eye level with both men. He looked across at James. “Hi there. I’m Jensen and you are?”  
  
“James.” James replied, back stiffening as Jensen leaned close.  
  
“Well then, James.” Jensen smiled and Jared’s eyes widened. Holy crap, he wouldn’t want to be on the wrong side of that smile. It looked sharp enough to cut. “Would you care to tell me if you’re on a date with my boyfriend here or not?”   
  
“What?” James looked between the two of them before shaking his head. “No, of course not. It’s just a friendly get-together. You know…in a friend-like manner, totally non-sexual.” James gave Jared a hard look before glancing back at Jensen. “Which reminds me, I have a prior engagement so if you don’t mind. Excuse me.”   
  
“Uh…bye?” Jared watched as his _date_ rushed off, leaving him with the bill and a guy posing as his boyfriend. “Hi?”  
  
“Sorry about that. I kind of overheard your cry for help by the bathroom…” Jensen scratched the back of his neck. “If I was wrong, please feel free to yell at me.”  
  
“No. I mean no, you weren’t wrong. That guy was…quite the character.” Jared looked up as the waiter placed two lava cakes down on the table, collecting the empty dinner plates as he went.  
  
“So, I’m going to go now.” Jensen said, backing away slowly. “Nice meeting you.”  
  
Jared stood up quickly. “Do you…do you want to stay? I mean I just ordered desert and I might be tall and all that but I can’t eat two deserts myself. Well I could but then I’d feel a bit like a pig.”  
  
“You want me to eat cake with you?” Jensen said slowly, watching as Jared nodded his head quickly. “Well alright then.”  
  
Jensen’s smile this time round was strikingly different and Jared found himself smiling back without even thinking about it. Maybe his day wasn’t going to turn out so badly after all.


End file.
